1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle speed operating device that is provided in a work vehicle having a body frame, a travel device and a brake for braking the travel device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle speed operating device for a work vehicle disclosed in JP 10-247119A, for example, a mechanical linkage mechanism for shifting (first mechanical linkage mechanism), a shift lock mechanism (speed maintenance mechanism), a master brake pedal, a mechanical linkage mechanism for lock release and the like are disposed on a right lateral surface side of a body frame. The mechanical linkage mechanism for shifting consists of a forward travel pedal and a reverse travel pedal serving as shift pedals, a link that links these pedals to an operating shaft of a continuously variable transmission, and the like. The shift lock mechanism holds the shift pedals at a given shift position. The master brake pedal operates left and right brake pedals disposed on a left lateral surface side of the body frame in a two-pedal pressed state via a first brake pedal shaft and a simultaneous braking operation mechanism. The mechanical linkage mechanism for lock release includes a contacting portion of a lock arm and a lock release pin linking the master brake pedal to the shift lock mechanism such that the shift lock mechanism is released in tandem with the master brake pedal being pressed down.